World of Anguish
by relena angle of spirit
Summary: The year is After Colony 198. Relena has ran away and gone back to who she really is. This is a vampire fic. I got restless when no one put in the slayer so I took matters into my own hands. This is a cross over with Buffy and Angel. Hope you like. Please
1. So you want to know the truth do you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel. I'm mad about   
that.  
  
Authors Note: Just so you know I was getting irritated with people writing Vamp   
fics, and forgetting the Slayer, so I decided to write my Vamp/Slayer fic. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
World of Anguish Ch.1/? So You Want the Truth do you?  
  
  
  
  
The year is After Colony 198. The Gundam Pilots and the universe lives in peace.   
Or, so they think.  
  
Duo Maxwell: 18 years old, long brown braid, violet eyes walked in with a frown  
on his face. That was not unusual now a days. "I can't find her, man. None of us can, and  
you can't then we'll never find her." said Duo, he was trying to help his friend find the  
woman he loves, Relena. He was also doing this for Hilde, since she misses her best friend.  
  
Heero Yuy: 18 years old, messy brown hair and cold eyes glared at Duo. "She's out   
there. Any way I contacted my older brother and he said he'd help."  
  
Trowa Barton: 19 years old, weird style of dark brown hair, and Emerald eyes looked  
up suddenly. "So we're off to LA then?"  
  
Quatra Rebaba Winner: 18, blond hair, and blue eyes, along with   
  
Chang Wufie: 18, black hair and black eyes looked at Heero.  
  
"Yea, Angel, and Wesley live in a Hotel. Cordelia lives in an apartment with a ghost."  
  
"Wow. So my fellow vamps when do we leave, and can I bring Hilde?"  
  
3 hours later  
  
"Did you find her? Is she in LA? Duo, answer me!" whined Hilde, Cathy, Dorothy, Sally,  
and Noin looked at the boy's; Zechs was just glaring at Heero, as usual.  
  
"Shut up, onna." said Wufie.  
  
"Hey, be nice. No, sorry Hilde we haven't found Relena yet." Duo sighed.  
  
"But, we're going to LA, Heero has a brother there. He's helping us. So don't fret."  
said Quatra.  
  
5 hours later  
  
"Here they come." said Cordelia as she saw an airplane come from the west.  
  
"So, is your brother a, uh you know, a vampire?" asked Guns  
  
Angel looked at him, "yes." he answered curtly. "But the women who are coming with him and the old guy, doesn't know. Only the other vampires."  
  
"Oh, goody. More vampires, do they have souls?" asked Cordelia.  
  
"Hopefully they do." said Wesley.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"So, what a warm welcoming." said Cordelia with a smile. "Cordelia, and I have a cross  
Holy water, and a steak in my purse."  
  
"I'm Wesley," he said shaking Duo's hand."I'm trained in a lot of martial arts."  
  
"I'm Guns, don't mess with me." was all he said.  
  
"Taking precautions?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Well, we're from the Hell Mouth, and you learn to take precautions when you live there you're whole life, and you-"  
  
"Cordelia," Angel interupted."Thats enough."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well she's right you know," said Wesley. Angel glared at him. "Sorry."  
  
Cordelia fell, but was caught by Angel and Guns. She started tossing, and she gasped.  
Looking at Angel all she said was, "Buffy"  
  
  
Well that's it for now folks hope you enjoyed. =)  
  
relena angel of spirit  



	2. We're Here, So What is up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel. I'm mad about   
that.  
  
Authors Note: Just so you know I was getting irritated with people writing Vamp   
fics, and forgetting the Slayer, so I decided to write my Vamp/Slayer fic. Hope you enjoy. I didn't tell you this ealier but this story is during the Buffy Season Premier.   
  
  
  
World of Anguish Ch.2/? We're Here, So what's up?  
  
  
5 o'clock pm. L.A. Angel Investigations.  
  
  
"So who's Buffy? I've never heard of her." Said Guns. Heero and the rest of the gundam gang were wondering as well.  
  
"Buffy is the Slayer." said Wesly.  
  
"Angel, why do you care about the Slayer?" asked his brother, Heero. Of course.  
  
"Heero, I love her." Heero gave his brother a blank look, " Imagine if it was Relena's name that Cordy would have said wouldn't you be worried?"  
  
"Hey, shut up. Willow's answering." Said Cordilia, who was calling Buffy's house to see if she was ok.  
  
on the phone, the whole conversation.  
  
Willow: Hello?   
  
Cordy: Will? It's Cordilia.  
  
W: Hi.  
  
C: Hi, I was just wondering cause I had a vison, if anything has happened to Buffy.  
  
W: Buffy's dead, *mekly* again. *burst's into tears*  
  
C: *Silent, with her mouth hanging open*  
  
Angel takes the phone from Cordy who is about to drop it. Angel: Willow?  
  
W: Angel?  
  
A: Yea, we'll be on our way, what ever it is, Cordy can't talk.  
  
W: Yea, well she's not the only one *sniffels* bye. *hangs up*  
  
  
"Well, Angel. We should go." said Wesly. Cordy, letting the information that she heard from Willow sink in, started crying.  
  
"So..." said Duo.  
  
"Duo," said Hilde. "They are helping us find Relena, we should help them with what ever it is thats going on."  
  
  
1 hour and a half later.  
  
  
  
"Oh, my. Look at this place." said Wesly.  
  
"What happened to this place? It looks like Hell." said Noin.  
  
"You have no idea." said a voice behind them. They turned around suddenly to find five young people. A girl with red hair, another with light brown/blond, another girl with darker brown hair, a guy with really dark blond hair, and a guy with white blond hair. Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, and Spike. Needless to say Angel was gawking.  
  
"Hello, Angelus." said Spike.  
  
"It's Angel."   
  
"Sure it is, sure it is. We need to find Dawn first, then we can fight."  
  
"Dawn? Who's Dawn?" said Cordilia.  
  
"Buffy's little sister." said Tara, "you are?"  
  
"Oh, Cordilia Chase, this is Wesly," Pionting to him," Gun," pionting to him, "Angel," pionting to him, " His brother Heero.(you get the idea) Duo, trowa (bla bla bla)"  
  
"oh, hi. We don't have time for introtuctions yet, so come w/ us and we'll meet later, K?" said Willow.  
  
"So, what exactly happened to Buffy, I mean Cordy couldn't even think about it, she would have cried." Said Wesly.  
  
"She's, well she's-" said Xander.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell. She's dead ok? Buffy is dead." said Spike.  
  
Angel and Wesly were speechless, gaking like thid :O.  
  
  
  
TBC......... 


End file.
